


Personal Decision

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2009-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Personal Decision

**Title:** Personal Decision  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** Innuendo, heh.  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #89: Bottom  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** I have no excuse, sorry. ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Personal Decision

~

“You okay, Harry?” Hermione asked, looking up from grading.

“It's...personal.”

“You can tell me,” Hermione encouraged.

“I'm tired of being on the bottom,” Harry sighed.

Hermione blanched. “Um--”

“Severus is adamant, though,” Harry continued.

“Actually,” Hermione inserted. “This does sound personal.”

“Maybe if we move--” Harry speculated.

“Move?”

“He’d maintain his potions lab anywhere we move. You'd have to deal with fumes.”

Hermione blinked. “Fumes?”

“In the tower.” Harry stood up. “Enough with living at the bottom of the moat, I'm going to talk to Minerva about moving. Great idea, Hermione!”

“You're welcome,” she whispered shakily as he left.

~


End file.
